


and i would give up the world for you

by bastards



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Found Family, Gen, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), it's about the quiet care, tommy is broken and techno does not want to see him broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastards/pseuds/bastards
Summary: And all Techno wants to do is share this corner of the universe he’s carved out for himself, safe and warm, and all Techno wants to do is make sure that Tommy is never this small again.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 373





	and i would give up the world for you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.
> 
> set when techno first finds tommy. written as a drabble request (tommy & techno + _8\. the way cold glass fogs when you press your hand against it_ and _9\. a perfectly brewed cup of tea_ )
> 
> edit (post 1/5 stream): WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. I'M GOING DARK. I'M SORRY IF YOU'RE HERE I HOPE YOU'RE OKAY. I'M SO SORRY.

The first time he sees Tommy he’s caught between two skeletons. The moon is hung high and Tommy’s so bright, all red and yellow against the dull snow and he’s caught between two skeletons. He’s so ridiculously stupid, and it’s so ridiculously _on_ _-brand_ that Techno can almost pretend like everything’s perfectly normal. 

He cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, “Tommy, Tommy, get out of the crossfire Tommy,” and he tries to ignore how odd, how unfamiliar the curl of Tommy’s name feels on his tongue. He watches as Tommy pauses for a moment, tilting his head upward and Techno thinks that his voice might’ve been heard for once when an arrow narrowly misses Tommy’s side and he starts running.

The second time he sees Tommy he’s talking to him. He’s talking to Tommy and their back and forth of _How are you_ and _What are you doing in my house_ is something rapid and spitfire and almost violent in its intensity and Techno finds himself thinking that he’s actually missed this. He’s missed this part of himself, the frustration and fire that courses through his veins and makes him want to bunch his fingers in his hair and yell at everything and nothing. The voices crowding against the edges of his skull are clamoring for blood and Tommy is still asking how he is and Techno grins, sharp but still somehow soft-edged as he leads Tommy through the doorway.

Tommy’s pressing his hand against the window now, frost creeping around the edges of his splayed fingers. His whole body is shivering with the cold, and Techno registers with a start that his clothes are tattered and torn. He realizes that Tommy isn’t wearing any armor, that he has no coat of any kind, and Techno suddenly feels a pang in his heart for this boy that he killed oh so long ago.

He calls out softly. Tommy doesn’t respond, doesn’t even tilt his head in the funny way he does. Techno calls out again, louder, still getting used to the feel of Tommy’s name in his mouth. Tommy gives no indication of even hearing his words, just keeps staring out at the pale sunrise, shoulders trembling. 

Techno stands up and drapes his cloak over Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy stirs then, looking up at Techno, and there’s something guarded in his eyes, on edge, even as he pulls the cloak tighter around himself and mutters a quick _thank you, Technoblade_. 

He’s drowning in the fabric, and as much as he tries to make himself massive and larger than life under the blood-red cloak Tommy is merely mortal, small and broken, and Techno sees him as what he truly is. A boy-king, holding the weight of the world on his shoulders, and all Techno wants to do is share this corner of the universe he’s carved out for himself, safe and warm, and all Techno wants to do is make sure that Tommy is never this small again.

He walks into the kitchen and starts to make tea. He’s been doing this more and more lately, something to settle things that just _keep building up_ inside of him. As his hands move through the familiar motions, he starts to think. About Tommy. About Wilbur and how he’s gone, gone, _gone_ and there’s a stranger in his place. About Phil and how Techno hasn’t truly seen light in his eyes since days of an empire long-gone, hushed whispers about angels and gods. And he can’t help the blame that settles heavy over his shoulders.

Family. He thinks about his family. And he thinks about the mugs he picked out without a second thought, crudely shapen and painted with the ugliest brightest colors imaginable and he thinks about a boy, whole and unbroken and untouched by the cruel hand of war. And he pours the mugs full of tea and he brings them back to Tommy.

They sit in silence. Something lingers raw and unforgiving in the air as Techno stares at Tommy and Tommy stares out the window. Something shattered while Tommy was gone, Techno can see it in his eyes, and they’re so dull. They’re just so dull that Techno can almost convince himself he’s looking at a stranger, and he wants to break with the knowledge that he can barely recognize his own brother. 

The light of daybreak streams through the windows. Techno looks at him and his fingers are curled so tight his knuckles are pale against the ceramic. Warmth. And Techno vows that the weight of Tommy’s name, that _Tommy_ will become something that comes easy and familiar once again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.
> 
> twitter [oyakudon](https://twitter.com/oyakudon) (drabble reqs. still open).
> 
> edit (post 1/5 stream): my dms are open if you need to yell. i'm just as devastated as you are. if you're here i'm so sorry. good luck.


End file.
